


Hell Is Empty

by capitainpistol



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: They were the same now. Drowned and damned.





	Hell Is Empty

The gods send a storm to quiet the ghosts. 

James tends to the masts while the others scream and cry and vow to give what is left of their souls to God if He let them live.

Their God does not listen. 

The ship rocks violently, threatening to end their hard cost journey before it’s truly begun.

Casks and crates wash up from the lower decks. The food that was to last them the long month journey, nearly all of it gone. 

Trouble for later. 

Not much trouble. 

Hunger, fear, desperation, these were shared sensations.

A siren laughs sweetly behind him, working her magic to silence the chaos. She rests her hand on his as rope burns his palms. Her breasts warm his back. A familiar shape, comforting as it sears his flesh. For a moment he basks in it, grateful to the devils that conjure her.

“Come home,” she whispers. She does not mean London, of course.

Guilt clenches his heart. Burns his soul. He deserves to join her in the bottomless depths, because that is where she is. 

He need only let go. 

“I did come home. Now get out of my way.”

Vengeance cures him of his love. Fire turns his obsession to ash.

Zilpha won’t move. Crabs and bugs crawl over her nakedness. 

He cannot look her. For the first time in all their lives, he is ashamed to look at her.

She is cold. Unafraid. 

“I am so alone, James.”

“We are all alone,” he says, as his band of rebels and outcasts stop calling to God and yell out for James to save them.


End file.
